His Junior
by HiI'mAaron
Summary: ""I love you too..." he whispered, as he kissed Kung Jin on the head. Moments later, he drifted into a deep sleep, his dreams filled with Kung Jin. His Junior." Kung JinXErron Black. Rated T for curse words.


Kung Jin. Junior. He missed him. He hadn't seen him for a long time. Almost a month. He'd disappeared from Outworld and not come back since. Looks like Erron would have to go to him. It wouldn't be an easy feat, though. How he would deal with Kotal Kahn was completely unknown to him. He would probably just have to slip away for a few days. He wasn't sure if taking the risk was worth it. But he would do it, to see his little Junior.

He'd have to find a way to the Sea of Blood. There was a secret portal there, which would take him to Earthrealm. After travelling for a few hours, he located the Sea of Blood, and managed to find the portal. He kept his two trusty golden Revolvers in their own seperate holsters on his hips, and his rifle was strapped securely to his back, in case things got a little bit tense.

Entering the portal, he felt a huge wave of nausea wash over him. He was excited to see his Junior again. He'd missed him since he last visited. Well, last time he was captured. He stepped out of the portal, only to be met with a butt-ton of S-F officers. Black quickly ran to the left, and hid behind some boxes stacked on top of each other. There was a little peep hole, which Black used to see when the officers cleared. When they had, Erron quickly ran out from behind them, and started running. He didn't know where Jin would be, and he didn't know when. He just ran. The mercenary came to a sudden stop when he saw four teenagers entering a club.

There was a blonde girl wearing a pair of super-skinny, denim jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Also, there was a black haired girl wearing a pair of black leggings and a red-and-black, checkered button down shirt. There were two black haired boys there also. One wore a pair of denim skinny jeans, and a jumper with white on the top half, which faded into navy blue on the bottom with a geometric pattern. The final teenager wore a pair of super-skinny black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a denim jacket over the top of the white shirt. Junior.

"Jin, please just stop complaining. We get that you don't drink, we don't plan on making you." Erron heard a voice sigh. It sounded like the daughter of Jackson Briggs.

"I'm just saying, I'm not drinking." he replied. Erron ran across the road quickly and leapt into the alleyway next to the club, pressing his chest against the wall. He peeked his head around quickly to make sure he saw who he thought he saw. And there he was. His Junior.

"Junior." he whispered loudly. The Shaolin turned his head, but saw nothing. He went to walk into the club.

"Junior!" he whispered louder. Jin turned his head again, and saw a familiar pair of eyes. A familiar pair of gorgeous, deep-blue orbs.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, running over to Black. Erron grabbed ahold of Jin's wrists, and pulled him quicky behind the wall. It was dark, so no one could see them.

"Thought I'd pay a little visit." Erron responded calmly, his voice as smooth as silk. Jin smiled.

"Really? With you being on every military officer's hit list? I highly doubt it." Jin laughed. Erron chuckled along with him. Erron then quickly maneuvered Jin around so that he was against the wall.

"It's been a while." Erron groaned. Jin's breath grew heavy.

"Listen, they'll be waiting for me in there. They'll be worried if I just ditch them. I'll meet you after." Jin explained. Erron sighed, releasing his grip of Jin.

"I'll see you later." Erron replied, turning away and walking off slowly. Jin could feel Erron's sadness. However, he walked out of the alleyway and made his way into the club.

"What took you so long?" Takeda asked.

"Nothing. Thought I saw someone I knew." Jin told him. Cassie and Jacqui were already sipping alcohol from their glasses with straws, giggling away at each other. Both of them were holding two drinks, but the one in Cassie's hand was orange juice and lemonade. She handed it to Kung Jin, who gladly took the drink, taking a sip through his straw. He felt uneasy, though. He knew Takeda would sense it, though, so he surpressed it as much as he could.

"Time to celebrate yet another victory!" Cassie bragged, taking a sip of her drink.

"Like that victory wasn't expected." Jacqui laughed. Jin and Takeda laughed along with her.

"Well, at least now my Mom finally has that scumbag Kano." Cassie smiled.

"That dirty, traitorous bastard had it coming to him anyway." Takeda stated. Kung Jin nodded along, taking another sip of drink.

"So, any news on the next mission?" the Shaolin warrior asked.

"At the moment, no. I think my dad is giving us a break for a little while. Some time to recup, I guess..." Cassie explained.

"Well, I'd like to raise a toast. To the squad!" Jin exclaimed.

"To the squad!" the other three all shouted in unison, as they took sips of their drinks. Takeda then stood up, fishing a quarter out of the back pocket on his jeans, and walked over to the jukebox. After pushing his coin in and mashing a few buttons, the group's song started playing. For a team as badass and official as these guys, no one would've expected 'The Night Is Still Young' by Nicki Minaj, of all songs, to be their group song. As soon as it started, all four of them jumped up and started singing and dancing like idiots. After a couple more hours, plenty more songs and even more drinks, it was time to leave. At least, Jin thought it was. Only because he wanted to see Black. It was selfish, really, but he didn't care much.

"Come on, guys, it's getting late." Jin persuaded. Cassie put her glass down on the table and attempted to fix her hair. Jacqui practically dropped her glass on the table, nearly smashing it. Takeda refused to put his glass down.

"I'm not finished." he slurred, although he already had finished his drink.

"Nice try, you have nothing left in your glass." Jin said with a smile. He took Takeda's glass from his hand and put it on the table. Then he led the three of them out of the club.

"Come on guys, we'll split a cab." Jacqui slurred, waving her hand at an oncoming taxi. Jacqui, Takeda and Cassie all got in, but Jin didn't.

"Aren't you getting in?" Cassie asked.

"No, I'm not feeling too great. The walk'll do me good. Let me know when you get home safely." Jin replied. The three of them waved goodbye as they closed the cab door and drove off. Jin waited until the cab had disappeared around the corner. Then he walked slowly over to the alleyway where he'd met Erron earlier, and waited. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait, but he'd wait any time in the world for Erron. After waiting about ten minutes, he noticed Erron Black walking slowly towards the alleyway. Jin took a couple of steps back until he was completely covered in darkness, and Erron followed him in.

"Junior." he smiled, his mask already off.

"Black." Jin replied. Erron removed his hat, dropping it on the ground, and Jin ran his fingers through the mercenary's murky-blonde hair. His orbs stared directly into Jin's soul. Erron melted into his gaze.

"It's been a while." Erron smiled.

"I've missed you, asshole." Jin replied. Erron chuckled.

"Nice. Real nice." the mercenary grinned. Jin continued to gaze into his eyes.

"So where are the others?" Erron asked.

"They're not important right now." Jin replied, grabbing Erron's face and smashing their lips together. Jin was in complete control this time, catching Black by surprise. His tongue entered Erron's mouth, exploring every crevice of it. Both of them melted into the display of passion, but Erron managed to get the upper hand on Jin and push him against the wall. Jin let out a helpless moan as Erron grabbed onto Jin's denim jacket and thrusted his hips forward. Jin pulled Erron's face even closer to this, as their kiss continued. Suddenly, Erron Black pulled away.

"Come with me." he requested, grabbed Jin's hands. The two of them then began walking back in the direction that Erron originally came in when he entered Earthrealm.

"Isolate the portal. No one else can enter from Outworld, understood?" a stern voice shouted. Three soldiers nodded there heads, before the person that homed the stern voice walked away. Jin grabbed Black's wrist and leapt down, behind a stack of crates.

"Oh my god, that's Blade! If she sees us, we're screwed!" Jin stated nervously. Erron turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Close your ears." he reassured, before removing one of his prized revolvers from its holster. He waited until all three soldiers were turned around, and then fired a bullet behind him, before grabbing Jin's hand, gripping it tightly, and crawled around the boxes. The three soldiers all looked at each other, holding their machine guns, and ran in the direction of the gunfire.

"Ok, let's go!" Erron shouted out, as the pair ran.

"Where are we going?" Kung Jin asked, as they got in front of the portal. Erron turned to look at him.

"Outworld." he replied. Jin's anxiety immediately shot straight through the roof.

"What, why?!" Jin exclaimed.

"We're going back to my place." Erron replied. Jin suddenly felt very relaxed and safe.

"Oh, ok. For a second I thought you were taking me to Kotal Kahn." he smiled.

"Come on, like I'd do that to you." Erron teased, smiling back as he led him through the portal. Erron had to sneak the youthful Shaolin all the way through Z'Unkahrah and through the Wastelands, until they came to Erron's cabin. A wave of deja vu washed over Jin's whole body as he recalled the last time the two of them were here together. Their first kiss. Black opened the door, and stepped inside. Jin followed behind, and sat down on Erron's bed. Erron joined him.

"How long am I staying here?" Jin asked.

"All night, if you want." Erron offered. Jin's eyes lit up.

"Really? I can really stay with you tonight?" he asked, his voice filled with glee and excitement.

"Of course. You're my Junior. I want you to stay." the mercenary smiled. Following this, both of them leaned in a pushed their lips together. Jin remembered how sweet Erron's lips tasted from last time. And they were soft. Incredibly soft.

"Asshat, I don't think I'm ready for..." Jin confessed, pulling away.

"Don't worry about it. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready." Erron responded, putting his finger on Jin's lips. He then moved his finger away from Jin's lips and pressed his own against them. They resumed from where they'd left off in Earthrealm. Erron took complete control of the situation, searching around Kung Jin's mouth with his tongue. Jin let out a helpless moan as Erron led him down and pinned his arms down. They sat there, in that same position, for about an hour. When they were done, Jin fell asleep with his head resting on Erron's chest, and Erron had his arm around Kung Jin. Erron never wanted this to end. Even if this was all their relationship ever was, the mercenary would be happy. Jin's eyes suddenly fluttered open for a moment.

"Assface?" Jin said.

"Yes, Junior?" Erron laughed, looking down at him.

"I love you..." Jin trailed off, falling asleep again. Erron felt a tear welling up in his eye. He'd never been told that someone loved him, in his entire life.

"I love you too..." he whispered, as he kissed Kung Jin on the head. Moments later, he drifted into a deep sleep, his dreams filled with Kung Jin. His Junior.

* * *

 **YAY MORE KUNG JINXERRON BLACK! Mmhmm, I mean hey guys, Gengy here! :3 This was a really cute one to write and I got some feels from it. This isn't the last you'll see of Kung JinXErron Black from me, so don't be concerned about that. I actually have an idea floating about in my head for my next Kung JinXErron Black, but I'll say no more about that ;P If you enjoyed, please give it a favourite because I really love seeing stuff like that, it shows you enjoyed my work :3 Hope to see you next time, byeeeee!**

 **~GengyGengar**


End file.
